Looking For Answers
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Él tenia una pregunta sobre su pasado y alguien estaba dispuesto a darle esa respuesta, pero para conseguirla debe de hacerle primero un pequeño favor...
1. Secretos

Bueno, a peticion de unos amigos, he decidido realizar este nuevo fanfic. En general trata sobre mis Fan Characters, cuyos nombres conoceran a lo largo del fic n.n  
>Espero que les guste. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Looking For Answers<strong>

**Secretos **

Aburrido. Era un día demasiado aburrido para aquel erizo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del tren. Miraba sin mucho interés el mar que se podía contemplar fuera de la ventana. Era hermoso, debía admitir, pero al estar algo desvelado prefirió dejar de verlo, en caso contrario quedaría completamente dormido por la sensación de calma que aquella imagen daba.

Se levantó de su asiento para estirarse un poco. Suspiró pesadamente, había viajado ya casi un día entero para llegar a aquella ciudad.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra de cuero y sacó una foto. Observó aquella foto con cierta confusión. Una y otra pregunta se formaba en su mente mientras seguía contemplando el contenido de aquella fotografía. Agitó un poco su cabeza despejando así sus dudas y la guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, ya pronto sus dudas serian aclaradas, pero primero necesitaba llegar a aquella ciudad.

Notó como el tren entraba finalmente a la estación, deteniéndose momentos después. Sonriente, se dirigió a la puerta más cercana. Había un buen número de personas enfrente de él, empujándose, impacientes por salir de aquel transporte. Esperó pacientemente su turno para salir, no quería estar amontonado como ellos. Finalmente la salida estaba libre y pasó sin problemas.

El lugar estaba realmente lleno. Enseguida comenzó a desear ya salir de ese lugar. Bajó unas escaleras y buscó la salida. Tardó un poco, pues la estación era demasiado grande y el no conocía para nada el lugar.

Minutos después logró liberarse de tan sofocante lugar. Una vez afuera se estiró nuevamente y sonrió.

– Finalmente – Dijo después de un suspiro – Station Square.

Cuando se disponía a caminar, un gritó lo detuvo. Giró su cabeza a su lado izquierdo y vio como un hombre encapuchado corría con una bolsa en la mano, siendo seguido por una señora.

– ¡Deténganlo por favor! – Gritó desesperada.

El erizo se quedó parado, viendo como aquel sujeto le hacía señas de que se moviera.

– ¡Quítate idiota! – Exclamó al ver que no se hacía a un lado.

Gruñó. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, antes de que pasara aquel ladrón por su lado, metió un pie, causando que se cayera fuertemente al suelo.

Tomó el bolso robado y se lo dio a la agitada mujer con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias joven –Agradeció.  
>– Tenga más cuidado para la próxima – Aconsejó el erizo.<br>– Lo tendré – Dijo sin más.

Miró como ella estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ella, antes de que se girara completamente, observó de reojo como el ladrón se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el erizo gris.

– ¡Cuidado!

El erizo quiso voltearse, pero un brazo sujetándolo y un cuchillo en su cuello se lo negaron.

– Si valoras tu vida, dile que me dé su bolso – Le susurró.  
>– ¿Por qué deseas tanto ese bolso? No vale nada – Musitó.<br>– ¡Tú que sabes! –Dijo apretando más el cuchillo en su cuello, causando una leve cortada – ¡Rápido!

El erizo vio a su alrededor. Mucha gente asustada los observaba. Algunos querían ir a su rescate, pero eran detenidos por los que estaban a su alrededor.

Era tiempo de detener esa escenita.

– Si alejas un poco más el cuchillo lo haré – Le dijo, rendido.

Y así lo hizo. Lo alejó unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello, suficiente para aquel erizo. Bajó la mirada un poco, confundiendo un poco a aquel sujeto. La levantó con rudeza, golpeando fuertemente el rostro de aquel hombre.

– ¡Maldito seas! – Gritó cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

El erizo, con un movimiento rápido, golpeó ambas piernas del ladrón para así tumbarlo. Sin perder tiempo le quito el arma blanca que tenia. Le dio la vuelta, dejándolo ahora boca abajo. Tomó ambas manos del sujeto y se las torció.

– ¡Déjame ir imbécil! – Ordenó.  
>– No te preocupes, no tardaran en venir por ti – Dijo escuchando las sirenas de las patrullas.<p>

Un minuto después llegó la patrulla. Bajaron dos hombres uniformados, ambos de ellos armados. Se acercaron y ordenaron al erizo moverse. Este así lo hizo para permitir que los policías hicieran su trabajo.

Una vez esposado, uno de ellos se encargó de meterlo al vehículo, mientras que el otro se acercaba al héroe del momento.

– Gracias por su ayuda, joven erizo.  
>– No hay de que – Sonrió.<p>

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo por unos momentos, haciendo sentir algo alagado al erizo. Momentos después, todos regresaron a sus asuntos, a excepción de un segundo erizo.

– Vaya, eres realmente bueno.

El erizo grisáceo se giró, viendo a un erizo de tez azul cruzados de manos, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

– Gracias – Dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar.  
>– ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? – Pregunto el azulado, siguiéndolo – Nunca te había visto.<br>– Si, acabo de llegar – Contestó.  
>– Pues lamento la mala bienvenida – Rió.<br>– He pasado por cosas peores – Dijo sonriendo.  
>– ¿Enserio? ¿Pues qué clase de vida tienes? – Dijo impresionado.<br>– Una que creo que no te interesara saber. Por cierto – Se detuvo – ¿Por qué me sigues? – Preguntó volteando a verlo.  
>– La mera verdad… No lo sé.<p>

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Suspiró mientras sentía como una gota bajaba por su sien.

– ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No me he presentado. Soy Sonic, ¡Sonic the hedgehog! – Se presentó mientras mostraba un pulgar arriba.  
>– ¿Sonic the hedgehog? – Preguntó.<p>

Sonic solo asiente con la cabeza.

– ¿Sonic? – Susurró.  
>– Así es – Dijo tratando de no reír. ¿Acaso ese erizo quedo sin palabras tras conocer al legendario héroe?<br>– No. No me suena – Comentó.

Aquello lo hizo caerse de la impresión.

– ¿Qué, que? – Pregunto el erizo ojiverde – ¿Cómo que no me conoces?  
>– ¿Acaso debería? – Cuestiono.<br>– ¡Pues claro!  
>– Mira niño, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Por favor no me molestes – Dijo antes de seguir caminando.<p>

Frunció el ceño mientras lo veía alejarse poco a poco. ¡Nadie en la vida le había llamado niño! Lo han llamado Faker o rata azul… ¿pero niño? Tiene quince años y ha salvado al mundo de la destrucción muchas veces, ¡un niño no puede hacer eso!

Se calmó, enojarse por eso era exagerado, pero él como lo dijo fue lo que en verdad le molesto.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando vio en el suelo una hoja blanca. Se agachó para recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una fotografía. Observó el retrato, en este se mostraba a una joven eriza negra de ojos azules.

– ¿Quién es…? – Calló enseguida al ver cómo le era arrebatado esa fotografía – ¡Oye!  
>– ¡Devuélveme eso! – Dijo mientras guardaba aquella foto nuevamente en su bolsillo.<br>– ¿Quién es esa chica? – Preguntó curioso.  
>– Nadie importante – Contesto antes de retirarse.<p>

Sonic levanto una ceja. Ese erizo gris obviamente escondía algo pero… ¿qué?


	2. Investigando

Bueno... despues de un largo tiempo he seguido con el fic! Yay!  
>Espero que sea de su agrado... por cierto, se aceptan reviews! xDD <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Investigando<strong>

La estación de Station Square se encontraba lleno como de costumbre. La mayoría de las personas abordaban el tren con cierto apuro al igual que las personas que descendían de este. Un joven adulto que vestía un formalmente corría hacia el tren teniendo sumo cuidado de no tirar las hojas que llevaba en brazos, pero para su mala suerte, una ráfaga de viendo salió de la nada, causando que las hojas volaran por todo el lugar. Una luz azulada comenzó a reunirlas en una velocidad impresionante. Al tenerlas todas, se paró enfrente del joven dejando mostrar su verdadera forma.

– Lo lamento mucho –Dijo el erizo azulado, entregándole el paquete de hojas.

El joven solo rió nerviosamente, agarrando con fuerza las hojas.

El erizo azul sonrió alegremente y se alejó, teniendo ahora cuidado de no hacer volar las cosas a su alrededor. Saltó a las vías del tren y se detuvo justo enfrente del tren tras escuchar a alguien gritar.

– ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó un oficial.

Sonic nuevamente sonrió energéticamente y salió corriendo por las vías.

– Lo siento, pero es la única forma que conozco para llegar más rápido – Se dijo para si mismo.

Aun con la prisa que tenía, prefirió ir un poco lento. Le gustaba mucho ver el mar desde aquella altura, sentir su brisa y su aroma. Si, odiaba el agua, pero no podía negar que aquella vista era hermosa, hasta le daban ganas de saltar y correr hacia el mar para mojarse un poco. Quizás la idea de tomar clases de nado no sonaban tan mal después de todo, pero… ¿Para qué tomarlas? Su lugar era en la tierra, donde podría correr libremente, cosa que en el agua no podía hacer.

Escuchó el tren a lo lejos. Quitó su mirada del mar y prestó atención en el camino. No había necesidad de preocuparse, aquel tren que se dirigía a la estación iba sobre una segunda vía de trenes, el cual estaba a escasos metros del cual venia corriendo.

Bajó un poco más la velocidad y comenzó a saludar con la mano alzada a las personas que estaban en su interior. Algunos de ellos regresaban el saludo, más que nada los niños, pero otros lo miraban como si se tratase de algún loco, aunque de hecho lo era, ¿Quién en esta vida se atrevería a correr en las vías del tren?

El largo transporte llego a su fin. Sonic bajó la mano y regresó su mirada al camino. A lo lejos, pudo ver el lugar al que quería llegar. Aceleró un poco más y en un par de minutos llego a su destino.

Se detuvo en la parada de trenes hecha de madera y bajó de un salto las escaleras. Con la mirada busco el taller de su mejor amigo. Al visualizarlo corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar.

Una vez cerca del taller, camino el pequeño tramo que quedaba. Tocó la puerta y esperó.

Pasó un minuto y nada. Tocó nuevamente pero su joven amigo no abría la puerta.

– ¡Hey Tails! ¡Soy yo, Sonic! – Gritó, esperando que lo escuchara.

Nada. No hubo respuesta alguna. El erizo azulado camino hacia uno de los lados de la casa-taller y vio que el avión del zorro estaba ahí.

– Que extraño, Tails suele llevarse el Tornado a donde quiera que vaya – Susurró para si.

Comenzó a alarmarse. Regresó a la entrada del lugar y abrió la puerta, se le hizo extraño que la puerta no estuviera con llave, cosa que le preocupo aun más. Caminó por todo el lugar, esperando ver a su amigo en alguna habitación, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

– ¡Tails! – Comenzó a gritar – ¡Respóndeme!

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que se empezó a escuchar la perilla de la puerta principal. Sonic se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando a que aquel sujeto entrara. Corrió hacia él pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, pues logro reconocer de quien se trataba.

– ¿Sonic? – Nombró el zorro, poniéndose de lado para poder ver ya que las bolsas que tenía cargando le obstruían la vista.  
>– ¡Tails! – Exclamó el erizo, acercándose a él – ¡Cielos! Y creía que te había pasado algo.<p>

Tails se le quedo viendo confundido, el erizo se dio cuenta y decidió explicarle.

– Tocaba la puerta pero nadie abría, así que decidí abrir la puerta esperando que esta estuviera cerrada pero fue lo contrario, cosa que me hizo preocupar más.  
>– Lamento haberte hecho pasar por angustia, aunque imagine que vendrías a verme.<br>– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.  
>– Te vi ayudando a una persona en la estación de tren. Intenté alcanzarte pero te fuiste corriendo por las vías en dirección a Mystic Ruins, así que imagine que vendrías a verme – Respondió – Hubiera volado pero estas bolsas no me dejan ver del todo así que tuve que tomar el tren.<br>– ¿Y por qué no te fuiste en el Tornado? – Cuestionó el erizo.  
>– No tenía nada que hacer hoy así que preferí matar el tiempo yendo a comprar algunas cosas.<br>– ¿Y qué hay de la llave en la puerta?  
>– Bueno… no mucha gente viene por aquí y… pensé que no habría problema – Dijo nervioso el zorro amarillo.<p>

Sonic notó aquello, se cruzo de brazos y suspiró.

– Tails… – Lo llamó, esperando la verdadera explicación.  
>– Este… Se me olvido – Dijo el zorrito apenado.<p>

El erizo rio por lo bajo. Aun que su amigo fuera muy inteligente, algunas cosillas puede que las deje pasar de largo.

Tails cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con el pie. Se acercó a la mesa más cercana y dejo sus compras encima de esta, teniendo cuidado de que no se cayera nada. Se giró hacia Sonic, este seguía riendo en voz baja, algo que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.

– Ehm… ¿A qué viniste? – Preguntó, tratando de cambiar tema.

Sonic dejó de reír, aunque aquella sonrisa amplia seguía mostrándose en su rostro.

– Bueno… venia a preguntarte si aun tienes acceso a la base de datos que la G.U.N te prestó.  
>– Si – Contestó algo dudoso.<br>– ¡Genial! ¿Podrías ayudarme a investigar algo?  
>– Claro.<p>

Tails emprendió camino hacia una de las puertas de su casa-taller. Sonic lo siguió. Ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones. En esta se podría ver estantes a la derecha e izquierda, todos estaban llenos de libros, en el suelo había una que otra caja de herramientas y un escritorio con una computadora encima en el centro de la habitación.

El zorro se sentó en la silla de escritorio mientras que Sonic se paró detrás de él, tratando de obtener una buena vista de la pantalla. Vio como el zorro comenzaba a teclear unas cuantas cosas hasta que el emblema de la G.U.N apareció en la pantalla.

– Bien… ¿Qué quieres checar? – Le preguntó.  
>– Quiero averiguar el nombre de dos personas… erizos para ser más exactos – Comentó.<p>

Tails tecleó un poco más e hizo aparecer una lista de erizos.

– Uhm… hay más de lo que esperaba. ¿Tienes algún dato que nos pueda ayudar más?  
>– Te puedo dar la descripción de él, si eso ayuda.<br>– ¡Por supuesto!

El erizo comenzó a darle una descripción detallada de aquel sujeto, dándole tiempo a Tails para que tecleara lo necesario. Esperó a que la computadora cargara la información. Tardaba demasiado, Sonic comenzaba a desesperarse, pues le precia una eternidad.

– ¡Listo! – Exclamó Tails – ¿Es este el que buscas? – Preguntó.

Sonic se acercó un poco más a la pantalla para verlo mejor. Sonrió gustoso.

– Ese mismo – Respondió.  
>– Su nombre es Somber The Hedgehog, tiene diecisiete años y trabaja para la policía.<br>– ¿Policía, eh? Pues no parecía para nada uno de ellos.  
>– Dice aquí que solo trabaja para ellos cuando se trata de un caso extremadamente peligroso, como de asesinos seriares o terroristas.<br>– Nada mal – Dijo levemente sorprendido – Entonces la chica que sigue es un peligro –Susurró.  
>– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó logrando apenas escucharlo.<br>– Me topé con ese chico en Station Square. Tenía una foto de una eriza, cuando le pregunté quien era no quiso responder.  
>– Esa chica puede ser cualquier cosa, su amiga por ejemplo.<br>– O puede que no quiera que me meta en sus asuntos para no ponerme en peligro. ¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera supo quién era yo! – Dijo levemente molesto.  
>– Bueno, para estar seguros… dame los datos que aquella chica.<p>

El erizo asintió y comenzó a darle una descripción algo detallada.

La computadora comenzó a cargar los datos. Después de unos minutos la pantalla marcó un error.

– Dice aquí que no tienen información sobre alguien así.

Sonic frunció el ceño. Tanta espera para nada.

– Oh bueno… – Suspiró – Gracias por la ayuda Tails – Agradeció caminando hacia la puerta.  
>– ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? – Le preguntó.<p>

El erizo azul colocó su mano en la perilla. Abrió la puerta y se giró levemente hacia su amigo.

– Averiguar más de esa chica. Si resulta ser una amenaza, ayudaré a Somber a encontrarla.  
>– ¿Crees que querrá?<br>– Quiera o no, yo lo ayudare, además… no dejare que se lleve toda la diversión – Sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al zorro completamente solo y preocupado…


	3. Convenciendo al erizo

**Convenciendo al erizo**

Nuevamente se encontraba corriendo por las vías del tren a gran velocidad. Necesitaba regresar a la ciudad rápido para así buscar al erizo gris.

– Hace como dos horas me topé con él, solo espero que siga en la ciudad – Susurró para sí.

Llegó a la estación de trenes, saltó fuera de las vías y bajó las escaleras aun a gran velocidad, provocando así una fuerte ventisca para los que pasaban cerca de él. Derrapó y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la entrada del lugar, se dio media vuelta y observó la estación.

– Al menos no hay hojas volando esta vez – Rió levemente tras notar que no había causado daño alguno, lo menos que quería ahora era andar recuperando los papeles de alguien.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. Salió del lugar y contempló la ciudad…

Rayos… iba a ser muy difícil encontrar al erizo en tan gran ciudad.

– Bien… él es un policía, así que quizás haya pasado por la estación de policías primero.  
><strong><br>**Corrió a gran velocidad hacia el lugar antedicho, esquivando peatones y carros a su paso con gran agilidad. Derrapó al ver la estación, deteniéndose justamente en la entrada. Entró sin titubear y caminó hacia el primer policía que vio, el cual se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un vaso de café.

– Disculpe… – Dijo para llamar la atención.  
>– Si, ¿Qué se le…? – Bajó el periódico para atender al recién llegado, pero quedo anonadado al ver de quien se trataba – ¡Sonic The Hedgehog! ¡Un gran honor conocerlo en persona! – Dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, dejando el gran papel sobre su asiento para asi después alzarle la mano.<p>

Sonic rió un poco y tomó la mano, dando un corto apretón de manos.

– ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Preguntó volviendo a tomar su periódico y asiento.  
>– Vera señor, busco a alguien que…<br>– ¿Un desaparecido? – Lo interrumpió – Podemos ayudarle, solo es necesario que pase con nuestro…  
>– O no, no es nada de eso – Dijo interrumpiéndolo ahora el erizo – Solo busco a alguien quien quizás paso por aquí, un erizo gris.<p>

El uniformado colocó su mano en su barbilla, indicando que estaba pensando.

– No, lo lamento. No ha pasado por aquí ningún erizo de color gris.

Suspiró pesadamente. Esperaba una respuesta diferente.

– Está bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo – Y tras decir esto salió corriendo del lugar.

Una vez más se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Station Square. Miraba hacia todos lados esperando verlo en algún momento, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Bajo la mirada por unos momentos y suspiró pesadamente.  
>No tenía otra opción… solo le quedaba hacerlo del modo antiguo.<p>

Detuvo su carrera y se acercó a una persona al azar.

– Disculpe, ¿ha visto un erizo gris?  
>– ¿Erizo gris? No, lo siento.<br>– Gracias – Se acerca a otra persona – Perdone, ¿ha visto a un erizo gris?

Y así comenzó la encuesta a cientos de personas.

Llevaba quince minutos preguntando lo mismo, lamentablemente ninguno a los que le preguntaba lo había visto.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla al ver que todo lo que hacía era en vano, pero algo le llamó la atención.

– ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es Sonic The Hedgehog! – Exclamó un chico.

El erizo azulado dirigió su mirada hacia el admirador. Parpadeó tres veces y se talló los ojos. Miró nuevamente al joven asombrado. Si, su vista estaba bien y no, no estaba loco, lo que tenía enfrente eran a gemelos idénticos.

– Hola – Saludó a los dos jóvenes, los cuales parecían ser de unos once o doce años.  
>– ¡Sonic me ha saludado!<br>– ¡Mis amigos no me creerán cuando les diga!

Rió un poco. Se acercó a ambos y decidió preguntar.

– ¿De casualidad no han visto a un erizo gris? Es un poco más alto que yo y lleva una chaqueta negra.

Ambos niños se quedaron pensando.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!  
>– ¡Sí! ¡Vimos a un erizo así pasando por aquí hace rato!<br>– ¿Es enserio? ¿Serian tan amables de decirme por donde se fue?

Los gemelos, sonriendo, intercambian miradas cómplices.

– No – Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba.

– ¿Pero por qué no?  
>– Te diremos lo que sabemos…<br>–… pero con una condición – Completó el otro niño.

El erizo solo se mantiene callado, esperando a que hablaran.

– ¡Que te tomes una foto con nosotros! – Exclamaron ambos mientras uno de ellos sacaba una cámara.  
>– Ehm… de acuerdo… pero que sea rápido – Dijo el erizo.<br>– No te preocupes, solo tomara unos minutos. Toma hermano – Le entrega la cámara que llevaba colgando de su cuello - ¡Tómame una foto con Sonic!  
>– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tu primero? – Le da bruscamente la cámara - ¡Tu tómame una foto con él!<br>– ¡No! – Le regresa la cámara – ¡Tu tómala!  
>– ¡Yo soy más fan de él que tú! – Se la da.<br>– ¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo soy más fan! – Repite el movimiento.  
>– ¡Yo tengo sus figuras de acción y posters!<br>– ¡Pero yo tengo cada uno de sus comics y todos sus cromos!

El erizo azulado, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, solo veía como ambos se peleaban. Una gotita de sudor comenzó a bajar por su sien al ver como la discusión de los gemelos empezaba a atraer la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Era hora de ponerle alto…

– ¡Deténganse! – Gritó mientras se colocaba en medio de ambos niños, separando a ambos a una distancia considerada – Tráeme acá esa cámara – Dijo mientras le arrebataba el objeto.

Caminó hacia la persona más cercana a ellos, el cual resulto ser un joven que aparentaba tener como unos veinte años.

– ¿Podría hacernos el favor de tomarnos una foto? – Preguntó cortésmente mientras extendía su mano con la cámara hacia él.  
>– Seguro – Dijo el joven mientras agarraba la cámara.<p>

Sonic regresó con ambos niños, colocándose en medio de ellos y luego los tres posaron para la cámara. Poco rato después el chico había tomado un par de fotografías y regresó la cámara a uno de sus dueños.

– ¡Wow! ¡Se ve genial! – Le dijo un niño a su hermano mientras visualizaba la imagen en el aparato.  
>– Ahora, ¿podrían decirme por donde fue que vieron al erizo?<br>– ¡Claro! – Dijeron al unisonó – ¡Se fue por allá!

Y ambos, con su dedo índice, apuntan a una dirección diferente…

– Ah… ¡por allá! – Y el dúo cambia de dirección, aun sin coincidir…

El erizo no pudo evitar golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano.

– Hehe… ¿saben qué? Lo buscare por mí mismo, gracias de todos modos – Dijo antes de alejarse de ellos, pero poco después es detenido por otra persona.  
>– Ehm… disculpe Sonic… – Habló con algo de pena.<br>– ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
>– Alguien me ha pedido que le dijera que de favor fuera al callejón que esta a lado de la tienda de mascotas – Dijo el chico, apuntando hacia el lugar antes mencionado.<p>

Y el erizo, no muy convencido, se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. En el callejón estaba algo oscuro, aun a pesar de que todavía era de día. Se adentró un poco más, esperando ver a quien quiera que fuese el que le haya llamado.

– ¿Así que buscas a un erizo gris, huh? – Habló alguien tras su espalda.

Se dio media vuelta para ver al dueño de aquella voz, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Podrías decirme para que me buscas? – Preguntó nuevamente.

En efecto, se trataba del erizo grisáceo.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes que te estaba buscando?  
>– Todo este rato te he estado siguiendo – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<br>– ¡¿Qué? Si sabias que te estaba buscando, ¿por qué no te acercaste conmigo?  
>– Como ya he dicho hace unas horas, no te conozco niño, por lo que no se si eres de fiar, pero, el cómo te trato ese oficial y esos niños, supongo que eres una especie de ídolo para la gente.<p>

Rió un poco.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Soy el héroe de esta ciudad! O mejor dicho, ¡de este mundo!  
>– ¿Héroe? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír!<p>

El erizo azulado borró su sonrisa y lo vio con mala gana.

– Si eres un héroe, ¿por qué nunca he escuchado sobre ti?  
>– Te soy sincero, no lo sé – Respondió tras dar un suspiro – Pero lo que digo es verdad, he salvado muchas veces a todas estas personas. Me preocupa la seguridad de todos ellos, por eso quiero ayudarte en sea lo que sea por lo que hayas venido aquí Somber.<br>– ¿Q-quien te ha dicho mi nombre? – Preguntó el erizo sorprendido.  
>– Tengo mis contactos. Pero ese no es el punto, dime, ¿has venido aquí por algo que sea de importancia?<p>

El erizo gris se mantiene callado, viendo detenidamente al erizo, como si lo estuviera examinando.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver la chica de la foto? – Preguntó nuevamente al no escuchar respuesta.

Seguía en silencio, pero al final decidió hablar, tal vez algo de ayuda no le vendría nada mal, después de todo, él dice ser el "héroe" de la ciudad, ¿no?

– Veras – Saca la fotografía anteriormente mencionada y se la muestra al erizo azul – se me ha encomendado la captura de esta chica. Según mis fuentes, puede parecer alguien quien no haría daño alguno, aparenta ser inocente, pero en realidad es un peligro, mas por los poderes que posee.  
>– ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.<br>– Poderes de oscuridad.

Oscuridad… eso suena muy mal…

– Se me ha dicho que se le ha visto por estos lugares, por eso estoy aquí. La llevaré a una prisión especial donde sea incapaz de escapar con el uso dichos poderes.  
>– Bien, en ese caso, déjame ayudarte.<p>

El erizo lo medita un poco y después asiente levemente.

– Y dime… ¿cómo se llama la chica?

El erizo deja de mostrarle la fotografía al ojiverde y ahora él es el que la mira. Frunce levemente el ceño y guarda la imagen de nuevo en su chaqueta. Levanta la mirada hacia el erizo azul y responde…

– Kuroi The Hedgehog.


	4. Misterios

**Misterios**

Siete de la tarde. Caminó a la ventana más cercana, abrió un poco la blanca cortina que cubría la ventana y miró hacia el exterior de su departamento. Observó como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Miró por segunda vez aquel reloj colgado en la pared.

Siete con un minuto.

Suspiró pesadamente cerrando la cortina. Se dirigió hacia la primera puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder asomarse a la habitación. Acostada en la cama se apreciaba una eriza negra inconsciente. La miró por unos momentos, en su rostro podía verse preocupación, pero también confusión.

Escuchó unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal del departamento. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación y fue, a paso rápido, a abrir la entrada.

– Hasta que te apareces – Dijo tras abrir la puerta – Pasa – Pidió mientras se hacia un lado para permitirle el paso.  
>– ¿Cómo está la chica? – Preguntó una vez adentro.<br>– ¿Sabes que primero se saluda? – Gruñó molesta.  
>– Hmph, no recuerdo haberte escuchado decir "hola" – Contestó cruzándose de brazos.<p>

La murciélago solo se mantuvo callada.

– ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó nuevamente.  
>– Tres días y sigue inconsciente – Dijo guiándolo hacia la habitación donde reposaba aquella eriza.<p>

Abrieron la puerta y entraron al cuarto. Ambos posaron su mirada en la chica.

– ¿Podrías explicarme ahora quien es ella y por qué me pediste que la cuidara? – Cuestionó.

El erizo azabache dio un largo suspiro, recordando con exactitud lo que había ocurrido días anteriores.

_Eran las diez de la noche. Un hermoso cielo estelado se apreciaba en el cielo, pero eso no era algo que le interesaba a cierto erizo negro de vetas rojas._

_Shadow tenía una misión personal y para poder llevarla a cabo debía primero infiltrarse dentro de la base de Eggman, para su buena suerte no había ninguna clase de robots que estuvieran haciendo guardia, cosa que le facilito más el trabajo. Patino con sigilo hacia la entrada de la base. Esa noche realmente estaba de suerte, la entrada estaba abierta. Se detuvo antes de entrar, ¿acaso será una trampa? Era como si Eggman le pidiera a gritos que entrara… Ha, como si eso le importar. Trampa o no, estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso._  
><em>Una vez dentro observó el lugar. Se quedó completamente extrañado, no había robot alguno paseándose por los pasillos haciendo vigilancia. No le dio mucho interés y regreso a su misión. Caminó por los vacíos pasillos del lugar, tratando de sentir la presencia de una Chaos Emerald.<em>

_Detuvo su paso cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar ¿Lo habían descubierto? Eso era imposible, no se había topado con ningún robot que pudiese haber delatado y no había cámaras en los pasillos._

_Comenzó a patinar por los pasillos, debía de apurarse ahora, no quería desperdiciar energía luchando contra las inservibles creaciones del autonombrado doctor._

_Dobló hacia la izquierda y se detuvo en seco. Observó a una eriza negra a lo lejos, corriendo a su dirección, siendo seguida por un total de cinco robots de color rojo. En sus ojos se podría ver el pánico, parecía cansada ya que respiraba agitadamente, de su boca salía unas cuantas líneas de sangre, su blusa y pantalón lila estaban sucios y algo rasgados, además tenían una que otra mancha de sangre, las cuales parecían ser recientes, pues estas se veían aun húmedas. La joven, en un descuido, cayó al suelo bocabajo. Se giró rápidamente pero los robots ya le habían rodeado y le apuntaban con sus armas, listos para disparar en cualquier momento. La eriza únicamente se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules._

_Shadow saltó hacia aquellos robots y con unos cuantos golpes y patadas los destruyó con suma facilidad. Dirigió su mirada hacia la eriza, quien lo veía con cierto miedo._

_– G-gracias – Susurró bajando la mirada._

_El erizo azabache simplemente asintió y siguió su camino._

_– ¡E-espera! – Gritó la chica, causando que sus ojos color rojo se posaran nuevamente en ella – ¿P-puedo ir… contigo? – Tartamudeó – Por… favor – Pidió._

_La observó durante unos segundos. Salvar a una chica no estaba en sus planes, pero obviamente necesitaba ayuda y no podía dejarla ahí tirada. Se acercó a ella y la cargó en sus brazos, provocando un leve sonrojo en la eriza. Vio por detrás de él como otros robots se acercaban a ellos. Debía de salir rápidamente de ahí, pero para eso necesitaría encontrar primero la esmeralda._

_Patinó por los pasillos, alejándose lo más rápido de aquellas chatarras. La chica comenzó a moverse bruscamente, como si desease soltarse del agarre del erizo._

_– ¡No me entregues! – Suplicó al notar que iban en el mismo pasillo por donde ella había escapado._

_Shadow la miró unos segundos. Sus ojos rojos se toparon con unos azules. Esos ojos… le habían recordado a alguien…_

_– No pienso hacerlo – Dijo regresando su mirada al camino._

_Comenzó a sentir cada vez más intensa la presencia de aquella esmeralda. Tumbó la puerta metálica de una patada y entró al lugar._

_– ¿Qué… es eso? – Preguntó al ver una esmeralda verde, protegida por una esfera de cristal encima de un estante metálico._  
><em>– Es una Chaos Emerald – Dijo acercándose hacia lo antedicho.<em>  
><em>– ¿Chaos… Emerald…? – Musitó antes de caer inconsciente. Seguramente estaba muy cansada.<em>

_Rompió la esfera de cristal que guardaba la esmeralda de color verde con una patada, cargó a la chica con un brazo y tomó la esmeralda con su mano libre. Dio una media sonrisa al ver aquella fuente de infinita energía en su mano. Escuchó pasos metálicos cerca de él, lo mejor era salir de ahí. Alzó la esmeralda e invocó un Chaos Control, saliendo justo antes de que balas de aquellos robots penetraran en ellos._

– Shadow, mira – Dijo Rouge, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Ambos notaron como la eriza negra comenzaba a moverse de la cama, se movía de una forma algo brusca, como si estuviese teniendo una clase de pesadilla.

– No… te acerques… – Comenzó a decir entre sueños.

Shadow se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros, comenzó a darle leves sacudidas para tratar de despertarla. Rouge se mantuvo quieta y callada. La única información que su amigo le había dicho sobre la eriza era que la había encontrado en la base de Eggman. ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara? ¿Será la chica peligrosa o solo una víctima más del alocado doctor?

– ¡Vete! – Gritó la eriza aun dormida.  
>– Cálmate – Susurró el erizo – Estas a salvo ahora.<p>

Aquellas palabras surgieron efecto. La joven eriza dejo de moverse y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos rubís… demasiado cerca de ella.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Aléjate! – Gritó asustada, empujando con gran fuerza al desprevenido erizo que estaba frente a ella.

Shadow cayó de sentón al suelo y posteriormente comenzó a quejarse del golpe que se habían propinado con este. Rouge, al ver la escena, no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse como nunca. Él la observó molesto pero eso a ella no le importó ya que la expresión de su rostro al ser empujado y la forma en cómo cayó habían sido extremadamente divertidas. Una vez de pie, el erizo azabache observó con cierto desagrado a la joven que estaba ahora sentada sobre la cama, viendo apenada a la murciélago y a él.

– Lo siento… – Susurró la chica.  
>– No te enojes con ella, solo está asustada – Dijo Rouge tras parar de reír.<p>

El erizo simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la murciélago.  
>– Si… Muchas gracias por ayudarme…<br>– Rouge – Dijo al escuchar su oración incompleta – Y este gruñón de aquí es Shadow.  
>– Kuroi The Hedgehog – Se presentó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el erizo y sonrió levemente –Muchas gracias por haberme salvado.<p>

Shadow asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Dinos… ¿Por qué Eggman te tenía en su base? – Cuestionó Rouge. Era momento de algunas respuestas.  
>– ¿Eggman? ¿Quién es Eggman? – Dijo confusa.<p>

Rouge y Shadow se vieron uno al otro, poco después regresaron su mirada a la eriza.

– ¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar? – Preguntó ahora Shadow.  
>– Fue hace como dos semanas… Un robot me secuestró – Respondió.<br>– ¿Era como los robots que te seguían el día que te encontré?

Negó con la cabeza.

– Este era diferente – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. La imagen que aquella maquina comenzó a mostrarse ante ella, cosa que le provocaba escalofríos – E-este era un robot… un robot de color azul con partes plateadas, sus ojos eran completamente negros… pero una luz roja asimilaba su iris. En la espalda tenia un… propulsor. Podría decir que es muy parecido a un erizo por algunos rasgos que tiene, como las orejas, nariz y púas – Comentó antes de abrir sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Aquella pequeña descripción había sido suficiente para saber de quién se trataba. Ahora la pregunta era; ¿Por qué?


End file.
